


Level Up!

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Level Up Brothers series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Kakeru and Tobio are step brothers, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, bc "half-brothers" feel more detached, it's a cute headcanon, kakeru hints about kakehai, kinda OOC, pre-slash tsukikage but i'm tagging em anyway, pre-tsukikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: He sets off for Miyagi that afternoon, after lunch.---In which Kakeru bonds with Tobio, and they share a secret





	Level Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally got around to finishing this, and good lord, this took me too long to write! To get the plot across!
> 
> Well, this is my take on the 'kakeru & tobio look alike' trope, I hope they weren't TOO ooc...
> 
> Also, I apologise for the weird format-- I'm not too used to typing on a laptop again, and before I forget, the scene jumps from here to there, so, sorry about that!

Kakeru never really thought about it until his program’s faculty went on a trip, resulting to all his classes for three days to be cancelled. And he was bored.

He didn’t want to stay, and lounge around the dorm, he reckons he’ll just waste the day awake sleeping, so he packed a couple changes of clothes, other necessities, and his running shoes.

 

He sets off for Miyagi that afternoon, after lunch.

 

* * *

 

He had already told Haiji about his plans, who replied like the mother hen he was-- double checking with him if he’s brought everything he needed, made sure he had enough money for transportation, and even packed him some sandwiches to eat on the way there.

Tokyo was too far away from Miyagi, the senior points out, so he knew Haiji just wanted to reassure _himself_ that his kouhai would be alright. It was a good seven hours until he arrives, there, too.

 

Kakeru only mentions about the finer details of his plans to the rest of the tenants just as he was lacing up his running shoes, his bags sit beside him.

“I’m visiting home-- my mother remarried, and now lives in Miyagi with my step-father and my younger step-brother. I haven’t seen them since New Year’s,” he’d told them.

 

Various levels of shock were plastered on their faces. The Jo twins were prattling off ten words a second; they’d also flanked Kakeru’s sides, trying to get him to show them a picture of his brother.

 

Correction: his _step-_ brother.

 

His name was Tobio, and he was a first year in high school.

Kakeru had already managed to escape from the hands of his housemates when Haiji-- _bless his soul--_ called from the inside about some karaage he’s made. Of course, he didn’t forget to whip up a karaage sandwiches for him, too.

 

He yells a farewell, then he sets off.

 

The entire commute, he was fast asleep with his headphones on, dreaming of nothing but the sound of soles hitting the asphalt, and his panting as he runs around aimlessly.

 

He arrives at Sendai, with his family to pick him up.

 

* * *

 

Even his estranged step-brother, Tobio was there, eyes looking at him with a curious sparkle, that Kakeru had to admit he found it, dare he say it, _adorable._

He’d forgotten how tall Tobio was, but he reckons it was to his advantage, given that he played high school volleyball. There parents chuckle every time someone mentions how athletic their sons were. It was like an inside joke to them, now.

They had dinner out, and there was an air of awkwardness that surrounded him and Tobio, it was thick enough to cut it with a plastic spoon.

 

His mother reckons it’s only because they haven’t spent much time together, so it’s understandable.

His step-father assures him that Tobio is just shy, and wasn’t very good at making friends.

 

 _“He’ll warm up to you,”_ he’d said.

 

And Kakeru believes him, since he himself was like that too-- if his experiences with his housemates, and now teammates was any indication.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after dinner, they head home, and Kakeru lets Tobio stand awkwardly by his room’s doorway, avoiding his eyes every time he’d look away from unpacking his things, and up at Tobio who was busying himself with how bare Kakeru’s walls were.

As if he’d just come up with a fever, he asks Tobio to show him his room.

 

Which the teen flusters at, but rebuffs, and leads him to the closed door just across his.

Upon entering, it was pretty much bare, too; only a sole volleyball on the floor, what must be a jersey hanging above his bed, and a desk with a pile of paper and pencils on it.

 

“I don’t-- I don’t really like anything. I only like volleyball,” he mumbles, face flushing.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Kakeru tells him he was the same. They spend the rest of the evening talking about their teams, ending it with Kakeru telling Tobio he’d want to watch him practice, sometime tomorrow.

 

Kakeru goes to sleep with a light feeling in his heart.

 

* * *

 

As per his routine, Kakeru wakes up early for a run.

The only difference this time is that he waited to Tobio, and ran with him to his school. He also had morning practice, but Kakeru couldn’t stay, since he wanted to stay on schedule for his morning run, so he’d have to remember his way, then he headed back home.

 

His mother was a writer, so she stayed at home, while his step-father was a businessman who had to go to work every day. The man leaves with a kiss for his mother, and a friendly pat on the back, which Kakeru stiffens at, but welcomes it.

He decides he should message Haiji and tell him that he had arrived safely, and is now at home, lounging around. He had already finished his schoolwork, since Haiji made sure he finished them all before he want to visit Miyagi, something that Kakeru was truly grateful for.

 

Afternoon finally arrives, and his mother tells him Tobio’s classes had just ended, and he was probably starting his afternoon practice.

He grabbed for his phone and wallet, then put on his running shoes. He went out at a comfortable pace that he reserved for his daily morning and evening runs.

 

He arrives at the school and manages to locate the gym the boys volleyball team were using with the help of a student there, who was more than happy to help him out.

 

* * *

 

Peeking inside the gym, he finds two men with their backs facing him, talking to a couple of girls who probably were the team’s managers, or something.

He hears footsteps behind him, and someone calling Tobio’s name.

“Kageyama, how’d you get here so fast? Oi, look at your senpai when they’re talking to you, you punk!” The person must have mistaken him for Tobio, so he turns around to face them.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not Tobio,” he says calmly, recalling they were just high schoolers, and it wasn’t nice if a college student like him were to be mean to them.

 

They _were_ his step-brother’s teammates, after all.

 

The people look frightened, and taken aback.

Then, the doors to the gym open, and one of the men from inside pokes his head out, and pulls Kakeru inside.

 

“Hey, setter, I wanted to discuss something with you after watching the last match, I was thinking-- wait, you’re not Kageyama, aren’t you?”

The man looked gruff and had blond, dyed hair. He looked like a delinquent from any angle, but he was wearing a jersey, so he must be the coach, despite looking like a thug.

 

“Technically, I am, even if I don’t use Tobio’s dad’s surname.” He tells them.

 

Then more high school boys come in, all bewildered at the sudden appearance of a stranger who had a familiar air, and face to him.

The one face he knows personally _finally_ comes in, panting hard and face planting just as he steps inside.

 

“Tobio, are you okay?” Kakeru asks, his voice full of worry. He was a runner himself, and passing out after a run was another occurrence he was all too familiar with, and he didn’t want his _brother_ doing it wrong, and hurting himself in the process.

The teen in question cranes his neck to look up at him, then scrambling at his feet to meet him. His face was red from exerting himself, so Kakeru notes that mentally for some other time he’d be around to teach Tobio how to pace himself, and how to run efficiently, and effectively without wearing one’s self out, all the while gaining speed.

 

“Kakeru! You’re really here! You’re watching us practice? Now? Today?” Words just seemed to stumble out of Tobio when he’s all flustered and confused.

 

His teammates start buzzing with murmurs, so they both decide that introductions are in order.

 

* * *

 

After a gruelling ten minutes of introductions, the coach-- Ukai, as he’d introduced himself and apologised for mistaking him for Tobio-- rounds the team, and tells them some tidbits about their next opponent.

Kakeru makes himself sparse by sitting beside the club adviser, and the younger of the managers. They make small talk, mostly asking about college, and his track team, which the adviser seemed to be more interested in, before he went on a spiel of how grateful he was that Tobio was on their team, and that he was working hard to better himself, and be on better terms with his teammates, especially towards a tall guy with glasses, whom the younger manager told him was always teasing Tobio.

 

He wasn’t all for bullying, and he knew he and Tobio still preferred to keep to themselves, but he reminds himself that later when they get home, he’d have to have a talk with him about bullies.

 

Practice starts, and it wasn’t like the track team; everything was dynamic, and everyone was moving on the court.

Tobio looked so serious; as if he were calculating every move he and his teammates made.

 

Their practice opponents were from the town’s volleyball club which consisted mostly of Karasuno High School alumni. They looked like they were having a hard time, but they weren’t too lenient.

The high school team were simply serious about every game they’d play.

 

The practice match had just ended, with either team winning a set each-- the manager told him what they were-- with the high school club only managing to snatch the last set with every last of their wits.

They were all sweating and breathing heavily by the end of the game, and Tobio promptly walks over to the bench to receive a towel and a water bottle for himself from the managers.

 

“How was it, Kageyama’s brother?” A small, spry one with wild, orange hair approaches him, with Tobio dangerously stalking him at his heels, as if a predator hunting his prey.

 

“I really don’t watch other sports, so I’m really not sure.” He says bluntly, and he was sure he heard someone choke on their water. “But even if I’m a novice, I can say your team is amazing, and-- and you guys should just work hard, and you’ll win, for sure.”

The way the orange kid’s face lit up in delight seemed to be an on-switch for his reservoir of energy, since he just started jumping around in excitement.

 

“Sorry about that kid, he’s always just full of energy,” the guy with “1” on his jersey approaches him.

 

“No, it’s fine. I too, have excitable teammates,” he says, thinking back on the Jo twins.

 

The adviser walks over to join the team in rounding Kakeru, “Kageyama-kun’s brother told me he’s on the track and field team of his university, so let’s not hold it past him!” He explains, as if he were a tiny, knight in shining armor of sorts.

“Really? Wow, Kageyama, your brother is _so cool!_ You should be like him, too!” The orange kid yells from the other side of the gym, where he was stretching on the floor, towel and water bottle already discarded against the wall behind him.

 

“Yeah, your majesty! Try stepping down from your throne sometimes!” The tall, glasses kid says, then he walks away as he laughs in Tobio’s face almost condescendingly.

The teen in question snarls in reply, baring his teeth like a rabid animal, but doesn’t act on it when he notices Kakeru looking at him.

 

He stalks after his step-brother when he goes to gather his things. Their coach had just dismissed them with individual notes and homework to work on for tomorrow’s practice. Kakeru watches the team disperse, and catches Tobio watching _someone_ from across the room.

 

* * *

 

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Tobio bids his teammates farewell, as did Kakeru, seeing as it’d be rather rude if he hadn’t. He wouldn’t want his brother’s team think he was a punk.

 

The team separates in front a nearby family store, which comes as a surprise to Kakeru when he finds out that the coach’s family ran the store. The guy ran inside and grabbed a couple of energy bars and threw it towards him and Tobio, which they both lamely caught.

They were just about to take the next turn on their way home when the glasses kid from earlier passes by them.

 

“Hey, King,” he addressed Tobio. “Don’t forget to return my notebook tomorrow before practice.” He tells him, while Tobio promptly chokes on his energy bar in reply.

The glasses kid seemed to take that as an affirmative, and walks away.

 

Tobio pulls him towards the direction of their home. Kakeru couldn’t even hide the knowing grin on his face, yet Tobio was so adamant on ignoring it throughout the entire trip home.

“Can we not have this conversation, please?” Tobio practically _begged._

 

“What conversation? I just want to ask what is _up_ with you and the glasses kid?” Surely, Kakeru’s curiosity was genuine, despite how fun it was to see Tobio get all flustered and shy.

 

* * *

 

They had just entered the house, and were hastily toeing off their shoes for different reasons-- Tobio wanted to run away from the conversation, while Kakeru wanted to keep the ball rolling.

Their walks out to greet them, and the smile on her face seemed all too mischievous.

 

“I see you’ve met Tsukishima-kun already!” She says, ruffling at Kakeru’s hair. “Quite a good-looking and nice boy, wouldn’t you think so?” She adds, sending a wink towards Tobio, who in return lets out a whine of _“Mom!”_ in reply.

 

“Don’t be so shy now, Tobio! I think you and that boy would look cute together!” She gushes, before escaping to the kitchen where she explains she was frying up some croquettes for dinner.

 

Tobio was almost as red as a tomato, so he steers him around to head up  to their rooms. Although when they’d arrive in front of their doors, before separating into their own rooms, Tobio pulls on his shirt, his head hanging low, but Kakeru can see the red tinge on the tips of Tobio’s ears.

“Nobody-- nobody else but you, and mom, and dad know I like Tsukishima, so, so _please keep quiet about it from the rest of my team!”_

 

The request comes off as a shock to Kakeru, but suddenly the surprise dissipates, as it turns into something akin to _joy,_ that his _step-_ brother would trust him with a secret he held so dearly to his heart. Of course, no such opportunity as such would come along so soon, so he--

“--will do _anything_ that I can to keep this secret, and I’m glad and thankful that you trust me with it. Thank you, Tobio.” He tells the teen, who looks up at him with a shaky smile.

 

The teen reaches for a hug which Kakeru was just as eager to return.

“Why wouldn’t I trust you with this secret, you dumbass? You’re my _brother.”_ Tobio tells him so nonchalantly, Kakeru almost forgot he was just 15, and wasn’t a cool, shonen manga character.

 

 

And maybe he wouldn’t tell Tobio _just yet_ how happy he felt when he called him his _‘brother’,_ nor will he gush to him how he’s sure their relationship as brothers had just levelled up.

 

But he _will_ tell him later about his _own_ harboring of feelings for someone on his team. Maybe when he comes visit him in Tokyo, or maybe later.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed, I barely let any other character speak since I wanted to focus on Kakeru's and Tobio's bond more, and mostly Kakeru's perspective on...most stuff happening in Karasuno (also, I put the show on hold while i typed this, and TRSUT ME when i say I'm only on ep 16, so I'm sorry, again)
> 
> P.S. I'll write a part 2 for this-- all about Tobio's visit to the big city, and more brotherly bonding! Hopefully!!
> 
> Thanks for picking this up!


End file.
